


The Snake Inside

by UltronTheKitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltronTheKitten/pseuds/UltronTheKitten
Summary: Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon realize that ignoring the Harry's Hogwarts letters isn't going to work. Thus leading Harry to arrive at Hogwarts unbiased.





	The Snake Inside

On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to Harry found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window.

Uncle Vernon had exploded when he realized that the letters were in his eggs. How they had gotten in there, Harry had no idea. Nonetheless, Uncle Vernon was furious, and angrily paced around the kitchen ranting, raving, and waving his fists in the air. Petunia watched him worriedly, every few minutes she would start reaching out to try and calm him down before realizing it was a moot point. Dudley gave Harry a look of amazement.

"Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?" Of course, if Harry had known that then they likely wouldn't be in their current situation.

When Vernon finally calmed down, Petunia was prepared. She shooed the kids from the kitchen and intercepted Vernon before he could rip the letters to shreds. Ignoring the letters clearly wasn't working. It was time to come up with a different plan.

"Vernon, dear, I don't think ignoring them is going to work."

"Well, what else are we suppose to do?" Vernon bellowed angrily.

"I think we need to let him read it. I don't think they'll stop unless he does," Petunia said cautiously. Vernon rolled his eyes. How anyone would know if he read the letter was beyond him.

"That's ridiculous!"

Petunia sighed. "Wizards are ridiculous dear."

"And how do you know that'll work?" Vernon asked.

"Well, your plan clearly isn't working. We ought to try something else," Petunia said firmly.

Vernon scowled, and considered arguing further but decided against it. Petunia usually let him make the decisions, but when she was set on something there was no deterring her. He sighed. "Okay, let's give it a go. Bring the boys in."

Petunia opened the door and ordered Harry and Dudley to sit at the table. They exchanged confused looks and sat cautiously at the table. Then she handed Harry one of the letters.

"It looks like we can't avoid this, so go on, read it."

Harry took it in amazement. He didn't think he had a chance in hell of ever getting to read his letter. He opened it quickly, before his Aunt and Uncle could change their minds.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress

Harry looked up at the Dursley's in shock. His first thought was that this was a cruel joke. However, he quickly remembered that the Dursleys have no sense of humor. He still couldn't bring himself to believe it was real though. He was a wizard? Yeah, right.

"Is this serious?" He asked.

Petunia sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. My sister received a letter just like that when she was eleven. Then she got involved in that nasty magic world and got herself killed. Then you were dumped on us and we swore we'd stomp out any magic in you!" Her face twisted sourly as she recounted how they had gotten Harry.

"I, I thought my parents died in a car crash," Harry said quietly.

Petunia shook her head vehemently. "No, Lily and that dreadful man she married got involved in some ridiculous war or whatnot and were killed."

Harry processed this quietly. He knew there had to be a reason that his relatives hated him so much. Still, he had never imagined something like this. There was a slowly building fury rising up in his chest and Harry did his best to suppress it. Blowing up wouldn't do any good.

Dudley broke the silence. "So Harry can do magic? That's not fair! Why can't I do magic?" He whined.

"You thank the Lord you can't do magic! Magic is horrible and evil!" Petunia snapped.

Dudley wailed and banged his head on the table."It's not fair! I wanna do magic! I wanna do magic!"

Petunia turned red and slapped Dudley across the face. "You will never speak about magic again. Go to your room and don't come back until you're done whining about it." Petunia hissed furiously. Petunia could accept that she had to allow her sister's disgusting wizard son live in her house, but she would absolutely not stand for her Dudders to be infected with it.

Dudley stared at his mother in shock. Not once, in eleven years, had she ever hit him. He silently stood, his face stark-white, and walked to his room. Harry watched him uneasily. He had been hoping that getting to read his letter meant he'd get to go to this school, but now he wasn't sure. His aunt very clearly hated it. There was only one way to find out though. He flipped through the other papers and tried to look uninterested.

"So, does this mean I'm going to this weird magic school?"

Vernon snorted. "Look at that school list boy! I'm not paying 1 cent for that. Besides, we made it clear that we don't want to be involved with any of that blasted magic."

Harry sighed. It was just as he thought. He'd have to try and find some way to convince them. Perhaps he could threaten to call child services, he certainly had enough bruises to make a convincing case.

Luckily, for Harry, it didn't have to come to that as the perfect solution was in the pile of papers he was flipping through.

GRINGOTTS BANK

Mr. Potter,

Please present this letter to any goblin in the entrance hall of Gringotts to verify your identification. At that time, you will be given access to the Potter vaults and allowed to withdrawal money.

Sincerely,

Griphook

Head of the Potter Accounts

Harry grinned to himself and look back up at his Aunt and Uncle. "I understand, but it seems like you don't have to pay for anything. The Hogwarts letter came with a letter from a bank called Gringotts. It says I have a vault there. My parents must have set up a school account for me before they died." Harry could barely contain his excitement, but forced himself to stay calm. Knowing the Dursley's they'd be even less inclined to let him go if he seemed excited about it.

Vernon frowned. "Well, if they did, it must be the only sensible thing either of them have done in their entire lives. Even so, we told you that we are not getting anymore involved in that mumbo-jumbo!"

Internally, Harry wanted to strangle the Dursleys, but he forced himself to be calm. He nodded. "That makes sense, but ignoring it hasn't seemed to help at all. If I went to Hogwarts I'd be gone most of the year and you wouldn't have to worry about magic at all, but if I stay here who knows what these wizard folks will do. They seem pretty determined."

Vernon and Petunia glanced at each other. In all honesty, Petunia didn't know much about the wizarding world. However, the one thing she did know was that they became legal adults at 17, because her sister had gone off and disappeared with that dreadful wizard, which meant they could get rid of Harry a whole year early.

"I suppose, if you really do have an account we can consider it. Vernon, why don't you take Harry to that Gringotts place and see if it's true that my sister and her husband left him money? If they did, then we might as well send him. It'll make Mrs. Mills and Mrs. Clover so jealous if I tell them that both of the kids are going to elite private schools," Petunia sighed, already thinking up stories she could tell her neighbors that will improve her reputation.

Vernon blinked in surprise that she gave in so easily. He decided she must have her reasons though, so he agreed. However, he gruffly told Harry that he'd better be ready to go at 8 o' clock sharp Sunday morning, or he could forget about going to that absurd school.

Harry and Vernon left for Diagon Alley right after breakfast the next morning. Vernon grumbled about not having time to read the paper. Harry pretended not to hear him, and sat quietly in the backseat, hoping Vernon wouldn't get fed up and turn the car around. Harry just needed to get to this "Leaky Cauldron" place. Then it wouldn't matter if Uncle Vernon changed his mind.

Harry was so tied up in his thoughts that he didn't notice when Uncle Vernon finally spotted the Leaky Cauldron on his 5th time driving up and down the street. He didn't snap out of it until the car jolted into place when they parked, and was filled with relief to see that they'd arrived at the Leaky Cauldron.

Vernon snorted in disgust as they entered. "Why on earth would they put the entrance to their magic shopping way in such a dirty, unpleasant place?"

Harry thought it was to keep normal people away, but kept that thought to himself. He had learned long ago when to keep his mouth shut. He watched as Vernon walked up to the bartender and loudly asked where Diagon Alley is. The bartender glanced around Vernon to see Harry and smiled.

"Ah, you must be a muggleborn! Just got your Hogwarts letter, I see. Personally, I think they ought to provide better instructions on how to get here in that there letter. Same with Platform 9 ¾ . I tell you, the amount of stories I've heard from muggleborns who almost missed the train because they didn't know they had to walk through the dividing wall is astounding. Anyways, come over here; I'll let you into to Diagon Alley. You've got to have a wand to get in," the bartender rattled on.

Harry watched in amazement as the wall slid away after being tapped in a couple of places. Even Uncle Vernon looked intrigued, though he tried to hide it. They stepped through the wall and took in the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley.

There were people dressed in cloaks and robes everywhere. They were flowing in and out of elaborate shop fronts, some were selling things on the streets, and others were simply standing and talking. Everything seemed full of life and the air was fill with energy. They were so distracted absorbing their new surroundings that Vernon and Harry both jumped when they heard the bartender speak.

"That over there is Gringotts. You'll want to stop there first," he said before stepping back in to the pub and closing the wall.

Harry looked where he pointed and saw a large, ornate, marble building. He and Uncle Vernon glanced at each other and started towards it. They had never liked each other, but they were both taken aback by the wizarding world and had formed a small, tiny sense of camaraderie in their mutual confusion.

Inside the bank, Uncle Vernon assumed his usual, no-nonsense work face. He approached the nearest goblin, sucking up his disgust, and showed it Harry's letter. He tried not to look at the thing as it took the letter and examined it. Vernon couldn't help but think that these goblins were surely a violation of nature. They looked like cross between a midget, a dead bunny, and a reptile. Harry, meanwhile, had the opposite reaction. He thought the goblins were absolutely fascinating. He'd never seen anything like them in his life. They were also the only ones who dressed normally, probably because they were bankers. Harry thought they must be a very intelligent race to have gained control of the entire banking system.

"Welcome to Gringotts, Mr. Potter. I'll go fetch your account manager," the goblin said in a low, gravelly voice before hopping off his stool and walking away.

He returned soon after with a slightly taller goblin who was dressed even finer. The teller bowed and hopped back up on his stool. Harry turned and smiled at the new goblin who had extended his hand.

Harry shook it as the goblin introduced himself as Griphook. He also shook Uncle Vernon's hand, although it barely seemed so with how quickly Vernon snatched his hand back. He barely resisted wiping his hand on his pants. The goblin lead them to a private room to discuss their affairs. As Griphook gave them a brief history of Gringotts, Uncle Vernon pulled himself together. 'Yes, these creatures are funny looking, and have who-knows-what kind of lifestyles, but this is a bank. Anyone who runs such a fine bank must have a semi-sensible head. Plus, they dress normally. I'm a client here for money, I've done this a thousand times before. I just have to pretend it's a regular human,' Vernon thought to himself.

They sat down in a small room and Griphook laid out several files.

"It's truly wonderful to meet you Mr. Potter. The Potters have always been great clients here at Gringotts. I'm glad you got our letter. I'd been wanting to get in contact with your guardians for quite some time, but Dumbledore kept turning me down."

Vernon cleared his throat. "I'm Harry's guardian, Vernon Dursley. I, uh, apologize for my reaction earlier. I'm very new to this magic stuff."

Griphook nodded. "No offense taken, Mr. Dursley. I've met many muggles before you," Griphook politely assured him. He was slightly impressed that the large man had apologized. Griphook had assumed upon seeing him that he was a closed-minded, bigoted muggle. Griphook had had to dealt with them before, but it was never pleasant. The change in Vernon Dursley's attitude had surprised Griphook though, and gave him hope that working with him wouldn't make him want to kill himself.

Uncle Vernon frowned. "Muggle?"

"We call non-magical folks muggles. Wizards born to muggles are called muggleborns, the children of a wizard and a muggle or muggleborn are half-bloods, and the children of two wizards are purebloods," Griphook explained.

"The bartender earlier called me a muggleborn, but I thought both of my parents are wizards?" Harry asked in confusion.

"He likely didn't recognize you since you're with a muggle and are dressed very much like one, though you are actually a half-blood."

"Why would he recognize me?"

Griphook blinked in surprise. He could understand them not knowing much about the wizarding world, but not knowing who Harry Potter even is? That was something he couldn't understand at all.

"Well, frankly, Mr. Potter, you're famous. You see, back before you were born, a dark lord began rising to power, and everyone in the wizarding world was terrified of him. Your parents fought against him, along with several others. I don't know all the details, but once you were born, they hid away. They still helped fight against Lord Voldemort in whatever way they could, though. Then, one day, he came after them. He showed up at your house and killed your parents with an Unforgivable Curse. He then tried to do the same to you, but you didn't die. He vanished after that and hasn't been seen since. Most people believe the curse rebounded and killed him. Ever since, you've been hailed as the boy-who-lived," Griphook explained simply.

Harry touched the scar on his forehead, suddenly understanding how he got it, and why it had never gone away. Uncle Vernon was also surprised. He never would have thought that the boy's parents were war heroes. It didn't do much to change his opinion of them though.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you the bad news. Truthfully, I would have thought Dumbledore would've made sure to explain this all to you. But there's nothing to be done about that, then. Now, then, I'm assuming you also don't know anything about you accounts?"

Harry shook his head mutely.

"Alright, well, the Potters are an ancient and noble family. They have several vaults, properties, stocks, and paper businesses. As the only remaining Potter, you've inherited them all. However, you won't have access to most of it until you come of age, so I will save us some time and talk only about what you do have access to.

"First, and what you came here for, is your school account. It covers all of your school expenses and currently has 368 galleons, 1,020 sickles, and 24,650 knuts. One galleon is approximately 15 pounds.

"Then there's your child support vault. Your parents set this up in case something should happen to them. Whoever became your guardian was to have access to this vault in order to provide for you. I had assumed that you and your guardians knew about this because there had been several withdrawals by Albus Dumbledore. I thought he was withdrawing money on your behalf and then sending it to you. I now know this is not the case and deeply apologize. Inside your child support vault is 3,472 galleons, 5,100 sickles, and 51,264 knuts.

"Lastly, there's your private account, which will be merged with your trust fund when you come of age. You are the only one with access to your private account. Inside, there are 5, 223 galleons, 3,561 sickles, and 27,683 knuts.

"Since you are underage, there are several restrictions on your accounts. You're only allowed to withdrawal a set amount each year to ensure that you don't run out of money before you come of age. You have six years before you're an adult, so it is only possible to withdrawal a sixth of each of your accounts each year and only a fraction of that can be withdrawn by one person. So, for example, there are three people with access to Harry's child support account. Each of them can only withdraw one third of one sixth of the account in a year," Griphook thoroughly explained.

Vernon nodded. "Okay, so, who is this "Albus Doombelldurr," and why is he allowed to take money from Harry's accounts?" Vernon had gone into full business mode. As the director of Grunnings, he was used to managing money and knew embezzlement when he saw it.

"Albus Dumbledore is the headmaster of Hogwarts. Whoever the current headmaster of Hogwarts is always has access to school accounts, and is extremely limited in how much they can withdrawal. In addition, any amount withdrawn has to be approved by us, and the headmaster must present evidence for his reason of withdrawal. Dumbledore is also registered as one of Harry's guardians, though, which has given him access to Harry's child support vault."

Vernon frowned. "Is there a way to remove him? I can guarantee you that we never received anything from him."

"He can't be removed without proof of misusing the funds. We can file an audit, but that will take several months, during which his vault key will be retracted. However, it's entirely possible that the money he withdrew was used for Harry's benefit in a way that wasn't visible."

"I see. I'd still like you to do an audit," Vernon decided. "Now, how do the boy and I get keys?"

"We make keys here. It will only take a few minutes. Since you're a muggle you should know that we also provide a debit card for our muggle clients. We understand that transferring currency can be rather troublesome so we strive to make it as simple as possible. There is a regular bank in London that has a passage straight to Gringotts. If you give me a moment, I'll go start the paperwork for the audit, make your keys, and get you directions to the muggle bank."

Griphook stood to leave, but Harry stopped him before he could leave.

"I would like a debit card, too, please," he said quickly.

Griphook smiled at the young boy.

"Of course, Mr. Potter. I'll be back in a few minutes. In the meantime, enjoy some refreshments," Griphook said before leaving.

Harry sank into the cushioned chair. This was much more than he had expected. He was still reeling from the knowledge that he was famous, and that his parents were murdered. Then there was the fact that, apparently, he's filthy rich. Harry wondered what Uncle Vernon was thinking. He was probably plotting ways to steal Harry's money from him. Harry couldn't help but grin. From what Griphook said, it sounded like it'd be might hard for the Dursleys to do just that. Harry happily took a cookie from a platter on the table and ate it while he thought about his new future.

Harry was only partially right in his thoughts about Uncle Vernon. Vernon was really thinking about he could use Harry. But it had also dawned on him, with no small amount of terror, that Harry was likely very loved in the wizarding world. This meant that if anyone got the impression that the Dursleys treated Harry anything less than excellently, then they would be dealing with some angry wizards. Vernon scowled. Those damn Potters leaving this huge mess for them. However, he thought, if I do this right, then I could end up much richer than before.

It was then that Vernon Dursley resolved to not only gain Harry's favor, but to learn more about the wizarding world. 'If I'm going to be involved in this shit, then I ought to know how this wonky world works. Perhaps, I can use learning about this place to bond with the little brat. He clearly doesn't know anything about it, and, from the looks of it, he hasn't realized just how much influence he has,' Vernon thought to himself. He grinned as he formed a plan, and happily treated himself to the snacks on the table.

Unfortunately for Uncle Vernon, Harry had realized the sway he had, and after seeing the calculating look on Uncle Vernon's, he got an idea of what Uncle Vernon's plan was. Harry decided to play dumb and go along with it. Having his uncle be nice to him was certainly a plan he could get behind.

Griphook returned soon after and handed them their keys, debit cards, and directions to the muggle bank.

"Now, we can head to the vaults."

Vernon Dursley found the mine cart ride extremely unpleasant, but comforted himself with the knowledge that this was likely the only time he'd have to ride it. Harry, however, had thought it was fun and was disappointed when they arrived at the vault.

Their first stop was the school vault, where Griphook suggested taking 20 galleons and a handful of sickles and knuts. Then they were off to Harry's private vault, where Harry just grabbed a handful of galleons, not bothering to count.

On their way back up, Griphook explained that the coin bags he gave them were enchanted so no one could steal them. Vernon, as opposed to magic as he was, thought that was brilliant and planned to keep one of the bags.

Griphook walked them to the entrance of the bank and pointed out which shops they'd need to go to before wishing them farewell. He had also advised them to buy a weightless shrinking trunk first so that they could put their purchases in it.

They followed his advice and wandered across the street to Madame Lougage's Travel Necessities, where they were completely overwhelmed by the sheer number of different types of trunks. After what felt like an eternity, they finally bought a '6 compartment, partially expandable, weightless, shrinkable trunk', though they were both very confused about what partially expandable meant.

Flourish and Blotts was only a couple of shops away, so they headed there next to buy the obscenely long list of books Harry needed. Inside, Harry's jaw dropped with awe. He had never seen so many books in his life. His school library was ridiculously small. Harry wandered to the first section that caught his eye, and gazed at the vast assortment of books. He found himself particularly interested in '101 Curses and Hexes for the Beginning Wizard' and idly wondered if he could use them on Dudley. Harry wasn't sure if Uncle Vernon would let him get it, but he tucked the book under his arm anyway.

While Harry was ogling books of curses, Uncle Vernon found something else even more amazing. Fellow muggles. He saw them from across the store; a nicely dressed mother and father with their daughter. They stood out from the rest of the crowd since they weren't dressed in the ridiculous cloaks the wizards wore. Vernon practically raced across the store to introduce himself. He cleared his throat to get their attention once he was next to them.

"Say, you aren't wizards are you?" Vernon asked, just to be sure.

The man smiled at him and shook his head.

"Is it that obvious? My daughter, Hermione, just got her letter a few days ago. I'm Henry Granger and this is my wife Hannah," the man said.

Vernon Dursley beamed. "I'm Vernon Dursley, happy to meet you. My nephew got his letter just a couple of days ago too. Didn't want to believe it at first, I tell you. It's nice to see that I'm not the only non-wizard here," Vernon said happily.

Mr. Granger nodded. "Oh yes, I mean, we always knew out Hermione was special but we never would have guessed that she was magic."

Mr. Granger and Uncle Vernon soon found themselves enthralled in a deep conversation about the differences they've noticed between the magic and non-magical world. Hermione soon zoned out and began looking for Mr. Dursley's nephew. She thought it would be nice to actually know someone before getting to school. It didn't take her too long to spot him, he was the only boy dressed in muggle clothing. He was staring at a shelf filled with books about the boy-who-lived. Hermione had only been able to flip through a few of the books before her parents pulled her away, but the boy-who-lived seemed very fascinating.

Hermione tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, are you Vernon Dursley's nephew?" she asked politely.

Harry jumped and stared at her. "How did you know that?"

Hermione pointed across the store where her father and Uncle Vernon were still chatting.

"He just introduced himself to my parents and I. I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

Harry shook her hand. "I'm Harry Potter."

Hermione blinked slowly and glanced at the shelf of books about the boy-who-lived. The book in the center was titled, in larger words, 'Harry Potter: the boy-who-lived'.

"Are you trying to prank me?" she asked angrily. She had dealt with her fair share of bullying and wasn't about to put up with it in the wizarding world.

Harry smiled and shook his head. "To be honest, it came as quite a shock to me too."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "You didn't know? How? How can you be famous and not know?"

"Well, I grew up in the muggle world. My uncle didn't know I was famous either."

Realization dawned on Hermione's face. "Oh, they must not have wanted you to grow up with all this in case it all went to your head. That's reasonable," she decided.

Harry shrugged. He thought how you acted all depended on how you were raised. He didn't say anything though. He liked Hermione, but he'd only known her for three minutes. It would be much too soon to tell her anything personal. Instead, he asked her if she would help him find the rest of the books he needed. She eagerly agreed and began leading him around the store.

An hour and a half later, Harry and Vernon had a large pile of books of all topics. Harry had grabbed mostly spellbooks, but also picked up a detailed book of wizarding customs and a guide for muggles entering the wizarding world. Vernon had picked out several history books and bought a subscription to the Financial Times. Along with the books, Harry also got a writing set, stocked with enough ink to last the whole year, several quills, parchment, and most importantly, a calligraphy guide. The writing set had been Hermione's idea. She had given Harry a long talk about how much more difficult writing with quills are, so he best learn before school starts so he doesn't have to worry about getting bad marks because the teachers couldn't read his writing.

The two families left the store together and headed to the potions shop next. Potion supplies and a telescope were the only things Hermione hadn't gotten yet. Vernon was relieved to have them with him because the entire potions shop repulsed him. He could hardly stand the smell, and, at Mr. Granger's urging, left the shop after five minutes. The Grangers promised to help Harry get everything he needed. They rejoined Vernon outside several minutes later with a cauldron, a set of glass phial, a set of brass scales, and a fully stocked potion ingredients case for Harry.

Sadly, they had to part ways after they found the telescopes. Vernon and Harry shook hands again and exchanged contact information, Mrs. Granger gave Harry a hug and a warm smile, and Hermione promised to see him on the train. Then Harry and Uncle Vernon were alone again. Uncle Vernon was in a great mood though, happy to have found people like him. He even patted Harry on the head as they walked towards Madam Malkins.

Vernon left Harry to go inside Madam Malkins by himself while he went in search of a bathroom. Harry entered hesitantly, and looked at the enormous range of fabrics with uncertainty. A large woman bustled over to him and smiles kindly.

"Ah, you must be a first-year Hogwarts student here to get your robes I bet. Well, come stand over here and we'll get you measured. There's another boy your age up there too," the woman said as she pushed him to the back of the room.

Harry smiled at the other boy, but he isn't sure what to say. The other boy smiled back, but also didn't seem to know how to introduce himself. The ice wasn't broken until one of the seamstresses screamed when a toad leapt out of the boy's pocket and on to her.

"Why is there a toad in your pocket?" Harry asked in confusion. The boy flushed in embarrassment.

"His name's Trevor. I just got him at the pet store across the street. You're allowed to bring one pet to Hogwarts you know, and I saw him and knew he was the pet for me."

"Oh, you like toads and frogs then?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, anything in nature really. My gran was absolutely repulsed when I picked Trevor though. She thinks owls are the only practical pet for a young wizard to have."

"Why? Wouldn't an owl be harder to care for?"

"Oh, you must be a muggleborn, I'm sorry, I'm probably confusing you. Owls deliver mail, so if you have your own you can use it to send letters and packages to people."

Harry's eye bulged. "Whoa, that's wicked cool. I'm Harry, by the way."

"I'm Neville. So, I guess if you're a muggleborn you don't have any idea what house you'll be?"

"Mate, I don't even know what you mean by house," Harry answered with a grin. Neville flushed again and muttered an apology before explaining.

"Everyone is sorted into four houses at Hogwarts. Gryffindor, for the brave and chivalrous. Slytherin, for the cunning and ambitious. Ravenclaw, for the intelligent. Hufflepuff, for the loyal and hardworking. I'm hoping for Gryffindor, both of my parents were in that house, so my Gran will be very disappointed if I don't get in. Knowing me, I'll probably get stuck in Hufflepuff though," Neville sighed.

"What's wrong with Hufflepuff? You just said it's the house for loyal and hardworking people, that seems just as important as bravery to me," Harry said.

"Hufflepuff is just looked down on I guess. They're not anything special," Neville said dejectedly. Harry frowned. He had only just met the boy but he felt the urge to cheer him up.

"That's stupid. From your description, I'd rather have a Hufflepuff friend than anyone else. I'll be friends with you no matter whether you're sorted into Gryffindor or Hufflepuff," Harry said firmly.

"Really? You don't even know me though," Neville said in confusion.

Harry shrugged.

"I can't explain it, but I feel like you're sure to be a great guy and an amazing friend," Harry told him.

Neville's robes were finished before they could chat any further. Harry waved goodbye and promised to see him at Hogwarts.

Harry was done soon after and asked to use the bathroom before he left. When he emerged from the shop Uncle Vernon was nowhere in sight. Harry was about to resign himself to sitting and waiting when he spotted the pet shop across the street. From the moment Neville had mentioned owls Harry had desperately wanted one. He doubted Uncle Vernon would let him have one though. However, if he went and got one on his own surely Uncle Vernon wouldn't make him return it. His uncle was trying to get on his good side after all.

Harry rushed to the pet shop, excited to get a pet of his own. The Dursleys had never gotten a pet of any sort, and Harry had always yearned for one. A companion that would love him unconditionally. It seemed too good to be true. Immediately upon entering the store, Harry was drawn to a beautiful, snowy white owl. She cooed happily at him when he approached, and he knew that she was the one for him.

Harry left the pet shop just in time to see Uncle Vernon return from the bathroom. He hurried over to his uncle with his new owl and the bundle of robes he had gotten.

"What in God's name are you doing with an owl?" Uncle Vernon exclaimed. Harry shrugged.

"It was on the school list," he said simply. Uncle Vernon blinked and slowly breathed in and out to control his temper.

"It stays in your room and you are fully responsible for taking care of it. If it ruins anything in our house I'm getting rid of it. Okay?"

Harry nodded happily and smiled down at his owl who cooed at him.

"So what else do we have to get?" Vernon asked gruffly. Harry glanced back at the list.

"Just a wand. I think the store we have to go to is Ollivander's."

"A wand? You'd think that would just be a stereotype," Vernon snorted. "These ridiculous wizards are driving me crazy."

Vernon's perception of wizards being crazy only got worse when they arrived at Ollivander's. It took a solid hour of complete chaos for Harry to get his wand. Vernon sat in a chair at the edge of the room shaking his head at the complete lack of organization. If this man had really been doing this for so long you'd think he would've found a more efficient method of matching wands. Finally though, Harry got his perfect match.

"11' Phoenix Feather core, holly wand. Nice and supple," Vernon heard the eccentric wizard say. Vernon began pulling out the coin bag as the wizard started giving Harry some cryptic message. Vernon didn't catch the whole thing, and he didn't really care. This old man clearly has some loose screws, and Vernon was ready to go. As fascinated as he had become Vernon had had enough of the wizarding world for one day.

As they walked out of the Leaky Cauldron, Harry stopped and faced his Uncle.

"Uncle Vernon, I just wanted to say thank you for letting me go to Hogwarts even though you don't like it," Harry said quietly. He figured that maybe with the changed of events that their relationship could improve. Of course, Harry didn't expect Uncle Vernon to ever like him, but perhaps they could coexist peacefully.

Vernon scratched the back of his head awkwardly. He didn't do emotional stuff. So he simply grunted and patted Harry on the back. However, Vernon had only ever patted Dudley, who weighed significantly more than Harry, on the back. So Vernon's pats caused Harry to lurch forward and he barely managed to regain his balance and avoid falling to the ground. His glasses weren't as lucky though, they hit the hard cement and broke.

Harry groaned. He could barely see with his glasses, his prescription was so out of date. But without them he was practically blind. Uncle Vernon picked the glasses up and examined them. He realized as he looked at Harry's glasses that he hadn't see a single wizard wear glasses except for the crazy wand guy. Vernon then looked Harry over, taking in his appearance. He looked like a homeless kid. Vernon winced and remembered what the goblin said, the wizarding world wouldn't be happy if they got the slightest indication that Harry had been mistreated.

Uncle Vernon sighed and looked at his watch. It was only 1 o'clock. "Let's go to the eye doctor and see if they can squeeze you in today, if not you'll have to wait for a couple of days."

Harry stared at him in surprise. He had expected to have to simply deal with it. He couldn't remember the last time he got new glasses, despite them getting broken several times.

At the optometrist, they got lucky. Someone had just canceled their appointment so they were able to fit Harry in at four o'clock. That left them with two and a half hours to kill.

Vernon figured this was the perfect time to get Harry some new clothes. He risk being attacked by angry wizards because he let Harry wear dirty rags to school. Plus, he had the Gringotts debit card to use, so he wouldn't have to spend any of his own money. Vernon marched Harry around a nearby department store. Handing him things to try on. Harry mutely obeyed, not completely comprehending what was happening. He was sure he had to be dreaming. Being told he was a wizard was crazy enough, but his uncle being nice to him? That was out of the ballpark crazy. When Harry asked why they were buying new clothes Uncle Vernon snorted and gruffly explained.

"Surely you damn wizards don't lounge around in cloaks all day. You ought to have something to wear on the weekends and in the evening."

"I have clothes."

"Ah, those old rags? I'm not going to have you offending some crazy wizard and bringing his anger home. Besides, they said this Hogwarts place is a castle, if you wear those rags you'll surely get hypothermia and die. And that'll be even more trouble for me."

They left the store with a nice variety of clothes. Vernon had insisted on forcing Harry to get a suit, because he wouldn't have that boy embarrassing him if he ever had to dress up. He got three pairs of shoes, though Harry didn't understand why he needed more than one. There were several sweaters, button down shirts, and two pairs of slacks. To Harry's relief, Vernon also got regular clothes, jeans, t-shirts, and new pajamas. Much to Harry's embarrassment, he also got him new underwear, socks, and two belts. Vernon was very satisfied that no one would question Harry's appearance.

They got back to the optometrist just in time for the appointment. The eye doctor said Harry had the worst eye sight he had ever seen for someone his age. Harry flushed in embarrassment and left to go pick out new frames while Uncle Vernon discussed cost with the doctor. Harry decided on a pair of glasses with a simple black frame and brought his choice back to the doctor.

"Very nice choice, they suit your face well," the doctor complimented. "Have you ever thought about getting contacts though?"

Harry shook his head. The thought of sticking his finger in his eye nauseated him. Uncle Vernon, however looked interested.

"I don't usually suggest them for someone so young, but with how terrible your eyesight is I think they might be more convenient," the doctor continued. "We can give you a weeks worth trial pair to see how you like them. Your new glasses won't be ready till then anyways."

"That sounds like a great idea," Vernon agreed.

Harry hesitantly sat down in a chair as the doctor explained how to put the contacts in. Harry failed miserably at putting them in the first couple of times, but he finally figured it out and was surprised that they were so comfortable. He looked around the room in awe. He had never seen everything so clearly. There were no blurry gaps in his peripheral vision. Harry glanced in the mirror. It was weird seeing himself without glasses, but he thought he could get used to it.

When they arrived home, Dudley pitched a fit about not getting a pet and Petunia stared on in stony silence. Vernon pulled her aside and explained about the bank accounts, and she scowled deeper.

"Figures, they'd dump their son on us and not even have the decency to tell us about the child support. But, we have it now," she acquiesced.

The next month passed quickly. Harry read his new books and decided to name his owl Hedwig after a witch he read about in Hogwarts A History. He worked his way through his school books, wanting to be prepared for the first day. He was sure that he was going to be set back due to just learning about magic. Harry was determined to do well. His whole life depended on this. He also read the Wizard Customs book and was glad he bought it. It seemed life the wizarding world was set back 200 years socially. They had Lords and Ladies. Aristocrats ruled their society. He tried to figure out the politics but it just gave him a headache. Harry figured he could learn it all when he was older, and decided to focus on understanding his schoolwork. Uncle Vernon managed to make sense of the wizarding world politics and had many long conversations on the phone with Mr. Granger about them as they tried to discern the different sides.

Aunt Petunia ignored Vernon whenever he did this. She refused to acknowledge anything associated with magic and tried to shut it all out. Dudley had a temper tantrum everyday for a week when he realized that his father had started trying to get on Harry's good side. Eventually, Dudley figured out that the only way to gain his father's attention was the play along and get himself involved. He had barged into Harry's room and demanded that he teach him about the wizarding world. Harry had flat out refused at first, and didn't agree until Dudley promised to never beat him up again. It worked out for Harry very well; he found that explaining it to Dudley helped him remember and understand it better too.

Two days after their trip to Diagon Alley, Harry turned eleven. He expected in birthday to pass unobserved but to his surprise Uncle Vernon actually bought him a cake. At first Harry thought his uncle was ill, but then he remembered that Uncle Vernon was still trying to get on his good side.

A week after their trip to Diagon Alley, Harry returned to the eye doctor to get his new glasses. They were in a nice, shiny case and Harry held them carefully. Uncle Vernon also ordered contacts for him and scheduled another appointment for next year. A week after that, Harry's contacts arrived in the mail.

Soon it was September 1st. Uncle Vernon drove Harry to King's Cross with Dudley tagging along. They awkwardly approached Platforms 9 and 10. The bartender at the Leaky Cauldron had explained how to get on Platform 9 ¾, but knowing is different than doing. They were all a little unsure of what they were suppose to do as they approached. Luckily, a huge family of gingers appeared and seemed to be going the same place as them. So Harry approached the friendly looking matriarch with his uncle and cousin following him.

"Oh, is this your first year at Hogwarts dear?" the friendly witch asked. Harry nodded.

"Oh, wonderful. My Ron is a first-year too. Perhaps you can be friends," she said absentmindedly.

Harry smiled at her and nodded at the tall boy she had gestured to.

"So do we really just walk through that wall to get their?" Harry asked.

The red haired lady nodded. "Unfortunately, muggles can't go through so you'll have to say goodbye to your family here."

Harry turned to his uncle and cousin. He wasn't sure what to say to them. After spending the past month discussing magic they were on better terms, but he wouldn't say that they were anywhere near to being close. Uncle Vernon awkwardly patted him on the back once, careful not to knock him over this time.

"Don't get yourself killed," he said.

Dudley was a bit friendlier and made Harry promise to write him once a week.

"It's not fair that you get magic and I don't, so you better write me and tell me how much it sucks and how glad I should be that I don't have it."

Harry chuckled and agreed. His relationship with Dudley had become weird and he wasn't quite sure what to make of it but he was rolling with it.

Harry ran at the barrier and part of him was sure that he'd slam into the wall and crash. Of course, that didn't happen and Harry found himself on Platform 9 ¾. Harry glanced around in awe. Magic was amazing. Harry smiled to himself as he began looking at the train compartments and looked for an empty one. He wasn't paying much attention to the people around him, but one phrase did catch his attention.

"Gran, I lost my toad again," Neville said.

"Oh, Neville," his Gran sighed.

Harry turned and looked for the boy that he'd met at Madam Malkin's.

"Neville! It's good to see you!" Harry exclaimed, walking over. Neville looked up and grinned.

"Harry! I didn't think I'd see you till we got to Hogwarts. There are so many people here," Neville said. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, this is crazy."

"Oh, Harry this is my Gran, Augusta Longbottom," Neville introduced. Harry smiled and shook her hand.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, but I can't stay. I think I need to hurry and find a compartment before they all fill up. I just wanted to say hi quickly." Mrs. Longbottom's mouth twitched in a smile.

"Yes, yes if you don't grab one now then you'll be stuck sitting in the hallway."

"Oh, Neville, do you want to come with me?" Harry asked. Neville shook his head.

"I have to find Trevor. I can't leave for Hogwarts without him. I'll see you later," Neville promised.

Harry nodded and started heading towards the back of the train where the last of the empty compartments were. He pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave his trunk toward the train door. He tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice he dropped it painfully on his foot.

"Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins he'd followed through the barrier. "Yes, please," Harry panted.

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"

With the twins' help, Harry's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.

"Thanks," said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar. "Blimey," said the other twin.

"Are you?"

"He is," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Harry.

"What?" said Harry.

"Harry Potter, "chorused the twins.

"Oh, him," said Harry. "I mean, yes, I am."

The two boys gawked at him, and Harry felt himself turning red. Then, to his relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mom." With a last look at Harry, the twins hopped off the train. Harry sat down next to the window where, half hidden, he could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying. He watched as their mother scrubbed at Ron's nose while the boy tried to squirm away. Soon another red-haired boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a shiny silver badge on his chest with the letter P on it. He wondered what it stood for.

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves -"

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once -"

"Or twice -"

"A minute -"

"All summer -"

Harry smiled in amusement, and wondered what on earth a prefect was as Percy gave a retort.

"Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins.

"Because he's a prefect," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term - send me an owl when you get there." She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins. "Now, you two - this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've - you've blown up a toilet or -"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, Mom."

"It's not funny. And look after Ron."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.

"Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"

Harry leaned back quickly so they couldn't see him looking.

"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"

"Who?"

"Harry Potter!"

Harry heard the little girl's voice. "Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see him, Mom, eh please..."

Harry felt himself begin to flush with embarrassment. It was definitely going to take a while to get used to being famous. Attention was not something he was used to or comfortable with.

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there - like lightning."

"Poor dear - no wonder he wasn't sure how to get on the platform, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked."

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"

Their mother suddenly became very stern. "I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school."

Harry felt a burst of warmth towards their mother. She was so considerate to a kid she didn't know in the slightest. Harry almost felt jealous that he never got to have a mother.

"All right, keep your hair on." A whistle sounded.

Harry tuned back out as they said their goodbyes. He felt awkward spying on them. He looked up when the compartment door slid open and saw the youngest red-haired boy and the two twins.

"Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full," the boy asked. Harry nodded and gestured to the seat and idly wondered where Neville had gotten to.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there," the twins spoke.

"Right," mumbled Ron.

"Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."

"Bye," said Harry and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out. Harry nodded.

"Oh -well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron.

"And have you really got - you know..." He pointed at Harry's forehead. Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared.

"So that's where You-Know-Who?"

"Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it."

"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.

"Well - I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."

"Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again.

Harry felt a twinge of annoyance at being gawked at, especially knowing that his mum had specifically told him and his siblings not to do that. However, Harry couldn't really blame him. If he was in his place he'd be curious too.

"So you come from a whole wizard family?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yeah," Ron answered. "The Weasleys are a pretty old family."

"Wow, I wish had three older wizard brothers. All I've got is my cousin and he's horrible," Harry said. Ron shook his head.

"Five," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left - Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat." Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep.

"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff - I mean, I got Scabbers instead."

Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window. Harry didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl. After all, he'd never had any money in his life until a month ago, and he told Ron so, all about having to wear Dudley's old clothes and never getting proper birthday presents. This seemed to cheer Ron up.

"Still, I think you're lucky to have a family like yours. I live with my aunt and uncle, and we're related but they're not family."

"So you really grow up with muggles?" Ron asked curiously.

Harry nodded. "I didn't even know I was a wizard till a month ago."

Ron nearly fell out of his seat when he heard that.

"Seriously? But you're the boy-who-lived!"

Harry chuckled and shrugged. "I guess no one knew how to tell a kid that his parents had been murdered by a dark lord," he lied. He liked Ron, but they definitely didn't know each other well enough for Harry to share his extensive history with the Dursleys.

A little while later a woman knocked on the compartment door and asked if any of them would like a treat. Ron glanced away and bowed his head, but Harry got up. He had no idea what any of the treats were so he splurged and bought them all. He knew it was slightly irresponsible, but he had never had had money to spend freely. He dumped the food on the seat, sat down, and offered some to Ron.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, if I ate all this by myself I'd probably have a heart attack," Harry joked. Ron grinned and dug in.

They spent the next hour working their way through the pile and joking about random things. Ron taught Harry about Chocolate Frogs and their collectible cards, and cautioned him about Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

Eventually, they finished the pile. Harry desperately had to go to the bathroom, so he excused himself. He grabbed his robes too, figuring he might as well change while he's in the bathroom. He got slightly sidetracked on his way there though as he finally saw Neville again.

To his surprise, Neville was with Hermione. Harry smiled to himself, glad to see that the two friends he had made had also somehow befriended each other. Harry veered towards them.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "I was hoping I'd see you."

Harry grinned as she hugged him.

"Me too. I was wondering where you were, and you Neville," Harry said. Neville blushed.

"I lost Trevor again," he mumbled. Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"At this rate you're going to make me think you don't like him after all," Harry joked. Neville rolled his eyes and grinned at the joke.

"We're going compartment to compartment to see if anyone's seen him," Hermione explained. "You haven't seen him have you?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I was just heading to the bathroom, but if I see anything I'll tell you," Harry promised before continuing to the bathroom. He relieved himself and changed quickly. Then hurried back to his compartment, brushing past a platinum haired boy who was peeking in all the compartments.

"You're back! Geez, you left for 10 minutes and everything interesting happens," Ron said as Harry slipped back into the compartment.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, some bossy girl and a guy came by looking for a toad, why they thought it'd be in here I don't know, since the door's been closed the whole time."

"Oh, Hermione and Neville?"

"You know them?"

"Yeah, I spoke to them in the hall. I met the both of them when I went to Diagon Alley. They're both really nice," Harry told him.

"Oh, hmm. Another person came in too after them. He's a thorough git, I'll tell you," Ron said.

"Who was it?" Harry asked curiously.

"Draco Malfoy. He was looking for you, but I told him I hadn't seen you. He's not the kind of guy you want to be friends with. His family supported you-know-who in the war," Ron said.

"What? They supported Voldemort!" Harry exclaimed in surprise. He knew Voldemort had had followers but he hadn't realized that some of them were walking around freely.

Ron looked alarmed, and cringed. "Don't say that name."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you weren't suppose to say it. It's just a name to me," Harry explained. Ron shook his head and grinned.

"You really are the boy-who-lived."

The train arrived at Hogwarts soon after and everyone was rushed off the train. In the large crowd Harry lost Ron. He hoped the other boy made it to the boats okay. In his boat there was one other boy and two girls. They introduced themselves as Theodore Nott, Padma Patil, and Susan Bones. They were slightly awestruck, but recovered from it quickly and their conversation soon turned to what houses they'd be sorted into.

"I'm going to Slytherin for sure, it's the best house," Theodore Nott declared. Padma Patil wrinkled her nose.

"The best house if you want to become a Dark Lord maybe," she retorted. "I'm hoping for Ravenclaw, but Gryffindor would be alright. I'm betting that's where my sister will go so it'd be nice to be with her."

Susan nodded. "I want to go to Hufflepuff. My whole family is from there."

Theodore snorted and Susan glared at him.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing I just surprised. I would rather die than be sorted into the useless house."

Susan scowled. "Hufflepuff is not the useless house. Puffs are loyal and hardworking, they're they kind of people you like and respect. Unlike Slytherins," she shot back.

Theodore rolled his eyes. "Slytherins are hardworking too, it's the house for the cunning and ambitious after all. Going after your dreams isn't evil."

"Harry, what house are you interested in?" Padma intervened, stopping the argument before someone got pushed in the lake.

Harry scratched his head.

"I don't know, they all have their merits I guess. We'll just have to see," he answered. In all honesty, Harry hadn't really thought about the sorting. It wasn't until just now watching the other students argue did he realize how significant it was. But, nonetheless, he still didn't know what house he'd prefer.

Harry couldn't help but gape a little as McGonagall lead them into the entrance hall. It was huge! Harry looked around while she gave them a brief speech.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

McGonagall had them form a line in alphabetical order, and then lead them into the Great Hall which was even more grand than the entrance hall. Professor McGonagall lead them to the from of the room where an old hat sat on a stool. The entire hall was eerily silent for a moment before the hat opened it's mouth and began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on!

Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The hall broke out in applause as the hat finished it's song. Once quieted down Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah. Harry smiled at her as she passed, glad that she got the house she wanted.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy." went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling. He thought that seemed slightly inappropriate considering she was eleven.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Harry glanced at the Slytherin table as they cheered and welcomed her. He hadn't been worried at first, but now he was starting to feel definitely sick. He remembered being picked for teams during gym at his old school. He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him. He was suddenly afraid that no one would want him here either.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide.

"Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!" Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. "GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned. Harry rolled his eyes. He liked Hermione, he wondered what had happened in Ron's brief conversation with her caused him ti dislike her so much.

When Neville Longbottom, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. Harry whispered good luck to him and he smiled in return. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag." Neville was grinning like crazy and Harry gave him a thumbs up. Despite his nerves, he couldn't help but feel happy for the boy.

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon" then "Nott" who got his wish and was sorted into Slytherin as was "Parkinson". Then Padma and her sister. She had been right in her assumptions. She was put in Ravenclaw and her sister in Gryffindor. Then came "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last - "Potter, Harry!"

Harry walked nervously up to the hat as whispers broke out through the hall and put the hat on.

"Hmm, where to put you. You'd make a great edition to any house, but which one is the best? You have plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, Ah my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... Usually by now the student has started butting in with their own opinion."

"I don't know which house is the best. Everyone seems to have very different opinions about them all," Harry replied, feeling quite overwhelmed.

"That's certainly true, perhaps you can help change that, but first I have to sort you. Hmm, throughout your life what have you wanted and valued the most?"

"Family," Harry answered immediately. He didn't have to think about it. "I've never had a family of my own. I've always been alone. People who love you, care about you, will fight for you, and support you no matter what. I want people who will do that for me, and I want people that I want to do that for. I want a family more than anything," Harry said surely.

"I see, however, you're the boy-who-lived. People will target any family you have. What will you do to protect them?"

Harry paused to think about that. He knew that his Uncle Vernon was worried about that, and they weren't even close. But, still, Harry's only eleven. What can he do to protect any family he gets? There was only one thing he could think of.

"I'll become the most powerful wizard I can. I'll be the top of all my classes here at Hogwarts, so that when I leave I'll already have a reputation of being knowledgeable. Then I'll gain influence in the wizarding world, and I'll get the good will of the public so anyone who comes after me will not only be stupid, but hated by the people and disciplined by the law," he answered.

The hat chuckles. "Ah, there we go. I know without a doubt you belong in...SLYTHERIN!"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, and there it is. So I always like Slytherin! Harry and wondered what the chances were that he'd be sorted into Slytherin if he hadn't had such a bias against the house.
> 
> Despite, Harry being in Slytherin I'm going to try and follow the book as closely as I can. You might notice that several of the phrases and sentence here came right out of the book. Of course, eventually things will veer in a different direction being that Harry's in Slytherin, but I'm trying to go for a more realistic approach.
> 
> There are some things I am going to change that just annoyed me. For instance, I'm planning on adding a few classes.
> 
> This is also going to be posted on FF if you'd prefer to read it there.
> 
> Thank you for reading, please please review and let me know what you thought. Thoughts, opinions, suggestions tell me all of it.


End file.
